A Treasure Beyond All Imagining
by bolt fan 21
Summary: Bolt remake of National Treasure. Bolt Fletcher is a treasure hunter, who is determined to find the Templar Treasure. Bolt must do many things he never imagined doing to find the treasure. Including stealing the Declaration of Independence.
1. Chapter 1

A Treasure Beyond All Imagining. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: The legend of the Templar Treasure.

2003.

Bolt's point of view.

When I was just a puppy, my grand parents never let me go in the attic. One day, my curiosity got the best of me, and I had to know what was up there. I had gotten a hold of a mysterious note book when, I realized I was not alone. "Grandpa!" I said, stumbling backwards. "You're not supposed to be up here, looking at that." My grand father told me. "I just wanted to know what's up here." I told him. "I guess you're old enough. I guess I should tell you the story. It was 1832 on a night much like this!" My grand father told me.

Bolt's grand father's point of view.

Sparky Carol was Charles Carol's dog. His human had died, and he knew that he was dying as well. So he ordered his stable boy to take him to The White House to talk to Andrew Jackson's horse Truxton. "Did he talk to him?" Bolt asked me. "He never got the chance. The president and his horse weren't in that night." I told Bolt. Sparky had a secret. So he entrusted it to the one person he knew he could trust. My great great etc etc grand father, Thunder Fletcher. "What was his secret?" Bolt asked me. "A treasure beyond all imagining!" I told him. A treasure that had been fought over for centuries by all kinds of people! As it changed hands, it grew larger. Until one day, it vanished. It didn't reappear until it was found by knights from the First Crusade. They believed that the treasure was too great for one man, so they took the treasure to Europe. Adopting the name The Knights Templar. Over the next century, they smuggled the treasure out of Europe, and changed their name to The Free Masons, After the builders of the great temple. As time passed many of the Founding Fathers joined The Free Masons. They knew that the could never let it fall into the hands of the British. So they devised a series of clues to it's location. Many of the clues were lost or forgotten. Until only one remained. Which was the secret that Sparky Carol entrusted to Thunder Fletcher. "Juliet." Sparky Carol said. The secret lies with Juliet. "Who's Juliet?" Bolt asked me. "Not even mister Carol knew that." I told Bolt.

Bolt's point of view.

"Now look here Bolt. The Free Masons left clues to The Treasures location. Like the Unfinished Pyramid, and The All Seeing eye. They're speaking to us." My grand father told me. "You mean laughing at us. You know what that dollar represents? The entire Fletcher family fortune. Generations of fools, chasing after fools' gold." My dad said. "It's not about the money Henry! It's never been about the money!" My grand father replied. "Time to go Bolt. You can say good bye Bolt." My dad told me. "Grand pa, are we knights?" I asked my grand father. "Do you Want to be a knight? (I nodded.) Okay, kneel. Bolt Lightning Fletcher, do you take upon yourself the duty of The Templars, The Free Masons, and the family Fletcher? Do you so swear?" He asked me. "I so swear!" I squealed. At that moment, I knew I had to find the Templar treasure.

Author's note: Fun! Bolt is now a treasure hunter. I want to thank every one who read A Twist Of Fate. You guys are amazing! I really love posting new chapters for you guys. I exspecially want to thank **Anan1995, 8MilesThatWay, and JimmyRocket. You **guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking around, and putting up with my imperfect grammar. JimmyRocket: I'm glad you enjoyed A Twist of Fate. Thanks for all of your support. I am glad that my writting's improved. I admit that this isn't the first site i've written for. I wrote a story for the virtual pets site Power Pets, three or four years ago. .?cID=4&storyID=10213&nocache=756.5576. It's okay for a first attempt at publishing something. I will post chapter 2 later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The adventure begins.

Present day.

Bolt's point of view.

7 years later, I'm looking for the Juliet (Yes it's a boat.) in the Arctic. My friends Rhino Eloop, and Brundun Philchester have come along to help me find the treasure. "Just think, my ancestors crossed this terrain on foot, with out the aid of snow mobiles. Can you imagine how terrible that was?" I asked Brundun. "It's extraordinary." Brundun replied. "Are we getting close Rhino?" Brundun asked Rhino. "Assuming my tracking model's accurate, and Bolt's theory is correct. We should be getting very close, but don't go by me. I broke a shoe lace this morning. It's a bad omen." Rhino said, looking up from his computer. "Oh dear, maybe we should go home!" Brundun told me jokingly. "I have a better idea. Let's throw him out right here! The FBI will never find his body!" I told Brundun jokingly. (Bolt, and Brundun laugh hysterically, and receive a death glare from Rhino.) "Rhino, you're not missing that windowless kennel we found you in, are you?" I asked Rhino. "Absolutely not." Rhino said defensively. "We're here." Rhino said, looking up from his beeping lap top. "I thought we we're looking for a ship. I don't see any ships." One of Brundun's henchmen told me. "It's out there." I replied.

So we set out with metal detectors to find the Juliet. After a few minutes of searching, Rhino was stopped by Brundun's henchman Ryan. "Look this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up all the way out here?" Ryan asked Rhino. "Well, this is just a theory, but it's plausible that hurricane force ice storms could cause the ocean to freeze. Then melt, and then refreeze. Which would land a ship right around here." Rhino told Ryan, before walking away. Mean while, I had found the Juliet. So I poured warm water over the encryption. Sure enough, it said The Juliet.

"Hello beautiful." I said. It took a few hours, but we finally got the ship dug up. "Two years ago, if you hadn't showed up. I don't know if we would have ever found the Juliet." I told Brundun. "You would have found it. That's why I didn't think it was as crazy of an investment as every one said it was."Brundun told me. "I'm glad I'm not as crazy as every one says I am. Or said my dad was. Or my grand dad. Or my great grand dad. Okay, let's go find some treasure!" I told the crew.

So we went inside the Juliet. On the outside, it was kinda pretty. On the inside how ever, it was moldy, smelly, and just plain creepy. (Rhino sees a dead pirate in a hammock.) "Ah ah! Oh my goodness!" Rhino yelped. "Real smooth Rhino." I said, trying not to laugh. "This is it, if there's a clue, it's going to be in here." I told the crew. "Wait Bolt, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Juliet?" Brundun asked me. "I said it was plausible that it could be on the Juliet." I told Brundun. Mean while, Rhino was trying to put a cork back into a barrel of gun powder. "Don't touch any thing." I said, grabbing Rhino by his shoulders. "Yes sir." Rhino told me. I noticed that the captain of the ship was clutching a barrel of gun powder. "Bingo." I muttered. I dumped out the barrel's contents, and a small box fell out. "I found something!" I yelled. So we opened the box, and found, a well made pipe.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked Brundun. "Is it a trillion dollar pipe?" Rhino asked me. "It's a Meerschaum Pipe. It really is beautiful." Brundun said. "Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Rhino asked me. I quickly took a small container of ink, and put some of it on the stem of the pipe. "It has Templar symbols on it." I told them.

"The legend writ. The stain effected. The key in Silence undetected. Fifty six in iron pen. Mr Matlack can't offend." I said, reading the clue. "Okay, "The legend writ. The stain effected. What legend? There's the legend of the Templar Treasure, and the stain affects the legend." I told my team. "How?" Brundun asked me. "Wait, legend and key. Maps have legends, and keys. It's an invisible map." I said. "What do you mean invisible map?" Brundun asked me. "The stain effected could refer to reagent that makes the map visible. Of course the key in silence could be-" I started to say, before Ryan cut me off. "Prison." Ryan said, finishing my sentence. "Pineapple! See I can do it too! Bingo!" Rhino said proudly. "Iron Pen is a prison! That's where the map is." Ryan retorted. "The ink that was used at the time was Iron Gal Ink. So the pen is, just a pen. Why didn't they just say pen? Why did they say iron pen?" I asked. "Because it's a prison." Ryan muttered. "Wait, the iron doesn't describe the ink in the pen. It describes what was penned! It was firm, it was iron, it was mineral! No wait that's stupid. It was firm it was adamant, it was resolved. It was resolved. Mr Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. To make sure that he could offend the map, they put it on the back of a resolution that he transcribed! A resolution that 56 men signed. The Declaration of independence." I told them.

"That's ridiculous! Why would there be a treasure map on the back of The Declaration of independence?" Rhino asked me. "It's clever really. A document of that importance would insure the map's survival. Not to mention there were several Masons that signed it." Brundun told Rhino. "We'll need to arrange a way to examine it." Brundun told me. "They're not going to let us come in there and run tests on The Declaration of independence." I told Brundun. "What do you think we should do then?" Brundun asked me. "I don't know!" I yelled. "We could uh, borrow it." Brundun suggested. "You mean steal it?" I asked Brundun, while looking at him like he had just admitted that he's in love with Miley Cyrus. "I guess you could say that." Brundun said. "I don't think so." I told Brundun. "Come on Bolt! You're whole life people have treated you like dirt! You deserve the right to rub the find in their arrogant faces! We all have our acquired talents. You know I can do more than time a hundred words a minute on the computer. I've arranged quite a few operations of questionable legality." Brundun told me. "Shocker!" Rhino muttered. "What did you say Rhino?" Brundun asked Rhino. "Nothing!" Rhino yelped. "I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence Brundun!" I told him.

"If you're just going to be a hindrance. We shall kill you now!" Brundun told me, while his lackey Ryan pointed a gun at me. "So, you're going to shoot me Ryan. There's more to the clue. Information that only I know." I told them. "Tell me what you know. Or the hamster dies!" Brundun growled, and Ryan aimed his gun at Rhino. "Hey!" Rhino yelled, hiding behind two rather thin ropes. "Who needs a bullet proof vest, when you have ropes." I thought. "Tell me what I need to know Bolt." Brundun growled. I had to think fast. "I have a flare, I can use that." I thought. "Look we're you're standing. All that gun powder. You shoot me. I drop this. We all go up!" I said lighting the flare. "What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know Bolt." Brundun told me. "You need to know, if Ryan can catch." I said, tossing Ryan the flare. The flare narrowly avoided hitting the ground thanks to Brundun. "Nice try though Bolt." Brundun mocked. Luckily, the laws of physics kicked in, and Brundun's arm caught on fire. Unfortunately, he also dropped the flare. So they locked us in "The Chamber of Death", and escaped scuff free. "Rhino get over here!" I yelled over at Rhino. Luckily, I knew ships well enough to find the smuggler's hold. So we jumped in to the smuggler's hold moments before the ship exploded.

I opened my eyes after the ship exploded, I couldn't believe that I had really survived the explosion. "Are you okay Rhino?" I asked Rhino, who was lying on his back in the snow. "Let's do that again!" Rhino said, coughing up a little snow. "There's a town near by that's popular with bush pilots. I think that's going to be our best bet for getting home." I told Rhino. "Then what are we going to do?" Rhino asked me. "We'll start making our way home." I told him. "I mean about Brundun. He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence." Rhino whined. "We're going to stop him." I told Rhino.

Author's note: What a way to end a chapter! I love movies where they blow up stuff! I would have had this up earlier, but I had small groups tonight! Little Bit and I decided to start a band called Pow (Long story.) We also decided that shan't is a really funny word. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting with Dr Spencer.

Bolt's point of view.

So, after being in a plane for a ridiculous amount of time, we arrived back in the USA. The next morning, we went to tell The FBI, The Department of Home Land Security, and The National Archives, that the Declaration of Independence was going to be stolen. "Is it really so hard to believe that some one is going to steal The Declaration of Independence?" Rhino asked me angrily. "The FBI gets tons of tips a week. They're not going to worry about some thing they're sure is safe." I told Rhino. "No one in their right mind is going to want to help us!" Rhino told me. "We don't need some one crazy. We need some one who's one step short of crazy, what do you get?" I asked Rhino. "Obsessed!" Rhino scoffed, while giving me the "I can't believe you just confessed your love for Miley Cyrus" face. "Passionate." I replied coldly.

So, we went to meet Dr Spencer at The National Archives. I passed the time looking through pamphlets. Rhino spent his time reading the comics from the news paper. "I really wish they would bring back Calvin and Hobbes, and Farside. Those were the best comics." Rhino told me. "Garfield's better." I muttered. "Mr O'Hara, Dr Spencer will see you now." The secretary told me. "Mr O'Hara?" Rhino asked me. "My family's name doesn't get a lot of respect." I told Rhino. "Oh, being kept down by the man. (Sees the female Dr Spencer.) Or a very cute woman." Rhino said, and I elbowed him. "Thank you." Dr Spencer said, luckily she was talking on a Blue Tooth head phone thing. Dr Spencer was a cute female Border Collie. She had her hair neatly put up in a pony tail. The look on her face told us that we weren't the first appointment she had today. "Hi I'm Shawn O'Hara." I told Dr Spencer. "I'm Sadie Spencer." Dr Spencer told me. "Riley." Rhino said. "It's nice to meet you both." Sadie told us. "Oh your accent, is it a New York accent?" I asked Sadie. "It's southern." Sadie replied coldly. "Oh." I replied, while moving my attention to some George Washington campaign buttons. "Get your dirty paws off those!" Sadie growled. "Sorry. It's a neat collection though. You're missing one though. I have seen the one you're missing before though. It's really rare." I told Sadie. "It is extremely rare. Any ways, my secretary said you had some thing urgent to tell me." Sadie told us.

"Uh yes. Some one's going to steal The Declaration of Independence." I told her. "It's true." Rhino told Sadie. "I think this is a matter for the FBI." Sadie said, reaching for the phone. "We've been to the FBI." Rhino replied. "What did they say?" Sadie asked Rhino. "They laughed at us. Then they said that The Declaration of Independence can not be stolen." Rhino told Sadie. "They're correct." Sadie replied. "We aren't so sure. If we could examine the document, we could tell you if it's in any real danger." I told Sadie. "What do you think is on it?" Sadie asked me skeptically. "An encryption." I told Sadie. "Like a code?" Sadie asked me. "Yes mam." I replied. "What kind of a code?" Sadie asked me. "Uh cartograph." I replied. "A map?" Sadie asked me. "Yes mam." I replied. "A map to what?" Sadie asked me. "A map to the location of items of historic value." I replied. "A treasure map?" Sadie asked me. "Yes mam." I replied. "That's where we lost the FBI." Rhino told Sadie. "What makes you think there's a treasure map on the Declaration of Independence?" Sadie asked me. "We found an encryption on a 200 year old pipe." I told Sadie. "It was owned by The Free Masons." Rhino told Sadie. "May I see the pipe?" Sadie asked us. "We don't exactly have it." Rhino replied. "Did Big Foot take it?" Sadie asked us. "Any ways, all that's on the back is a Copy Write date." Sadie told me. "I know that." I replied. "There is no map back there." Sadie replied. "It's invisible." I told Sadie. "That's where we lost The Department of Home Land Security." Rhino told her. We both received "The Death Glare" from Sadie. So we knew it was time to leave. "We have to like go now. It was nice meeting you." I told Sadie. "Nice to meet you too." Sadie replied.

"For the record, you had me convinced." Rhino told me. "That's good to know." I replied. "We could like post this story all over the Internet. It's not like, we have our reputations to worry about. Although, that wouldn't scare Brundun away." Rhino told me. "180 years of searching, and I'm three feet away. People don't talk like that any more." I told Rhino as we looked at The Declaration of Independence. "Beautiful huh? I have no idea what it says." Rhino told me. "It means those who have the ability to take action, have the responsibility to take action. I'm going to steal it." I told Rhino. "(Rhino scoffs.) What?" Rhino asked me. "I'm going to steal The Declaration of Independence." I told Rhino quietly. (Rhino scoffs.) "Uh Bolt?" Rhino asked me.

So we went to the Lincoln Memorial to have an interesting talk. "Bolt, this is huge, prison huge! You are going to prison, you know that?" Rhino told me. "Yeah, probably." I told Rhino. "That detail would bother most people." Rhino told me. "Brundun will destroy The Declaration of Independence if he steals it. The only way to protect it is to steal it. It's upside down." I told Rhino. "Bolt, it's like stealing a national monument! It's like stealing that big pencil! It can't be done! Let me prove it to you." Rhino told me.

So, Rhino dragged me to The Library of Congress. "Okay Bolt pay attention. I've brought you to The Library of Congress. Why? Because it has 20,000,000 books. They're all saying the same thing! Listen to Rhino!" Rhino told me. "It has every thing from builder's blue prints to phone lines. Here's the piece de resistance, the entire layout of the Archives. When it's on display, it's under a pane of bullet proof glass. It's surrounded by guards, video monitors, little families from Indiana, and kids on their fourth grade field trip. When it's not on display, it's locked in a steel plated vault, that has a combination lock. Plus biometric access/ denial entry." Rhino told me. "Some times you have to turn things up side down, in order to make them right side up. Then you get the prize. The Preservation Room." I told Rhino. "This might be possible." Rhino told me. "It is plausible." I replied.

Author's note: I got to use one of my favorite quotes from the TV show Psych! Some times you have to turn things up side down, in order to make them right side up. Then you get the prize. I love that quote! I want to thank a bunch of people! I want to thank: **BobcatGoalieSW1**, **darthdragon**, **8MilesThatWay**, JimmyRocket, **Anan1995**, **yesIbeliveinmeraids58**/ Little Bit. Thank you JimmyRocket for telling me shan't isn't a word. I'm glad you guys thought my jokes in here were funny. Also, JimmyRocket raised a good point about explosions. I also wanted to say my dogs Janey and Kate turn a year old tomorrow. So, I'll be updating late tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our evil plan is working.

Rhino's point of view.

While Bolt did all the boring stuff to prepare for the Gala, I did all the cool technical stuff. I got to hack into the security system of The National Archives. (So cool!) "And we are in." I muttered as I got into the National Archive's main frame. Being the technical genius that I am, I got the video I needed in record time. "Bingo! That's what we want." I muttered. Next, I tested the heat censor on the Declaration of Independence's case. I brought a laser that was cleverly disguised as a video camera. It set off the heat censor as planned. Meanwhile, Dr Grumpy Gus (Dr Spencer) had gotten a call about the Declaration's heat censor going off. "Sadie Spencer." Sadie said, answering her phone. I enjoyed watching them trying figure out what set the heat censor off. "Our evil plan is working." I said with a smile. Mean while, Bolt was working with invisible ink, and making a fake ID badge. "That will work." Bolt muttered. He also took the time to send Dr Spencer a little some thing.

Bolt's point of view.

Soon, it was the night of the Gala at The National Archives. "Bolt, are you sure that we should-" Rhino said, before I closed the door, and cut off the end of his sentence. "Rhino can you hear me?" I asked Rhino through the ear mike. "Sadly yes. We're all set in here." Rhino told me. I got in, thanks to my phony janitor suit. So I took the janitor suit off, revealing a rather nice suit. "How do you look?" Rhino asked me. "Not bad." I replied. "Shocker!" Rhino said jokingly. So, I went to get a finger print from Dr Spencer. I brought her a glass of punch, I figured getting prints off of that should be easy. "For you, Dr Spencer." I told Sadie. "Oh, Mr O'Hara." Sadie said. "Hi Dr Spencer." I said. "Is that the cute Border Collie? How does she look?" Rhino asked me. She looked really pretty in her black dress and pearl neck lace. The fact that my family's the butt of all history jokes will probably ruin the chances of us dating. "Thanks for the George Washington campaign button." Sadie told me. "You're welcome. I made a big last minute donation to The National Archives." I lied. "Please tell me she's not a human lie detector." I thought.

Just then, a Chihuahua that looked like a dog version of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast (now I've seen every thing) came over with another glass of punch. "Oh great, she has a boy friend." I thought. "Dr Stonegas, this is Mr O'Hara." Sadie told the muscular Chihuahua. "Here Sadie, I'll take that. So you can enjoy the one from Dr Gaston." I said. "Who's the guy that sounds like Alpha from UP?" Rhino asked me. "It's Dr Stonegas." He told me. "I've heard it both ways. A toast, to high treason." I said. They looked at me like I had turned into a monkey. "That's what the Founding fathers committed when they signed the Declaration of Independence. They would have been tortured severely if things wouldn't have worked out. So, here's to the men who did what was considered wrong! In order to do what they knew was right!" I said. "Come on Romeo, get out of there!" Rhino growled. "I better go. I have to feed my fish." I said, then quickly chugged my punch.

"Real smooth Bolt. You know you like Sadie." Rhino taunted, luckily I was already in the bath room. "I do not. So shush!" I told Rhino. "And Sadie said: Bolteo take me some where we can be alone! I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run!You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess! It's a love story baby just say yes!" Rhino sang tauntingly. "Taylor Swift? Is that the best you've got Rhino?" I asked Rhino. "No, I can do better. I know you know. That I'm going to steal The Declaration of Independence, it's true!" He sang tauntingly. "Rhino we don't have time for this!" I yelled. "So true." Rhino muttered. So, I got the finger print off the punch glass. Then, I put it on the Biometric access/denial thing. "Okay, what are the letters for her pass word?" Rhino asked me. "W, B, R, H, O, T, G, E, S, I." I told Rhino. "Okay, possible anagrams: Highbrow Set, Bogs Whither,Brow Heights, Be High Trows." Rhino said. "It's Wright Brothers." I told Rhino. "I don't have that on my computer." Rhino whined. "She pressed R, G, and H more than once." I told Rhino.

Soon, I was in the Preservation room. I waved at Rhino VIA security camera when I got in there. "Hello." Rhino said. So I went to work getting the Declaration out. "Okay you have about one minute. Bolt I just lost my video feed! Get out of there now!" Rhino yelped. "I'll get it out in the elevator." I told Rhino. "Is it heavy?" Rhino asked me. I suddenly entered the Twilight Zone. Brundun had just broke in to steal the Declaration of Independence. "Fletcher." Brundun said. Luckily, the Declaration case saved my life when Ryan started shooting at me. "Who's shooting at you?" Rhino asked me. "Brundun's here. They were, shooting." I told Rhino. "I really hate him!" Rhino muttered. Somehow, Sadie found out I wasn't on the guest list. Now, I had to get out of the building, with a mad woman in high heels on my tail. "She is fast for some one in a pair of high heels." I thought. I ducked into the gift shop to hide from Sadie. "Are you trying to steal that?!" The Cashier asked me. I saw a thing of copies of The Declaration of Independence. "It's $35.00." She told me. "I Have $32.57." I told the cashier. "We take VISA." She told me.

So I paid, and left. Sadly, my ear mike was still on. So I had to listen to Rhino singing along to a song by the band Cat Nip. "Rhino, the ear mike's still on." I growled. "Sorry. Oh and BTW, Captain Grumpy is behind you." Rhino told me. He was right, Sadie was right behind me. "Hi, did you enjoy the party?" I asked Sadie. "Mr O'Hara, what is going on?" Sadie asked me. Just then, the alarm went off in the Archives. "You did not! Security over here! Give me that!" Sadie yelled, while taking The Declaration from me. "Okay, take it." I said, getting in the van. Suddenly, Brundun appeared out of no where, and grabbed Sadie. "Follow that truck Rhino." I told Rhino. After a high speed chase, I grabbed Sadie, and we fell back wards into the van.

"Whoa! Rock and roll!" I said as Sadie got up. "Are you okay Sadie?" I asked Sadie. "Those lunatics! You're all lunatics!" Sadie yelled. "Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" I asked Sadie. "What?" Sadie asked me. "Are you all right?" I asked Sadie. "I'm a little on edge from being shot at. Other than that I'm fine, thanks for asking." Rhino told us. "Those men have The Declaration of independence!" Sadie yelled. "She lost it!" Rhino yelled back. I pulled out the Real Declaration. "They got a copy. They should be finding that out in 3...2....1 (a loud scream fills the air) now!" I said. "Please tell me you used cash." Rhino said. "Well..." I said. "A credit card slip? Dude, we're toast. They're going to have our records from for ever!" Rhino yelped. "I know, it's only a matter of moments before the FBI shows up at my front door." I told Rhino. "What are we going to do?" Rhino asked me. "We need those letters." I told him. "What letters?" Sadie asked me.

Author's note: Cliff hanger dun dun dun! I know you guys are getting tired of the Talor Swift references. Sadly, country music is kinda a big thing where I come from. The whole Dr Stonegas/ Gaston thing is because we might be doing Beauty and the Beast in my Drama class. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Every day super hero.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we pulled over to the side of the road to talk. "You have the original Silence Dogood letters. Did you steal those too?" Sadie asked me. "I have copies of the originals, quiet please." I told Sadie. "How did you get copies?" Sadie asked me. "I know the person who has the originals, now shush." I told her. "Who are you any ways Mr Spencer? Some kind of spy?" Sadie asked me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told Sadie. "I listen to crazy people all day Mr Spencer. Nothing surprises me any more." Sadie told me. "My real name is Bolt Fletcher. This is my partner Rhino Eloop." I told Sadie. "Wait a minute, Fletcher? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the Founding Fathers!" Sadie yelled. "Well I wouldn't call it a conspiracy theory, but yeah that's me." I told Sadie. "You're both insane! I've been kid napped by nut jobs!" Sadie yelled. "Sadie, I have duct tape, and I'm not afraid to use it." Rhino said pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Bolt, you know what we have to do." Rhino told me. "I know, I'm trying to examine our other options." I told Rhino. "You know, right now we probably have every one except NCIS on our tails right now." Rhino told me. "That's a shame. I wouldn't mind Tony DiNozzo tailing us. He's kinda cute." Sadie told us. "Sadie, 1: he's a human. 2: He's like forty some thing. 3: He's fictional!" Rhino said. "We have to go see him." I told them.

So we went to visit my father. "Hi dad." I told my dad. "Where's the party?" My dad asked us. "Well, we're kinda in a little bit of trouble." I told my dad. "Does it have any thing to do with the girl?" My dad asked me. "If it does, are you going to leave you're future daughter in law out in the cold?" I asked dad. "Come on in I guess. There's some pizza over there, I think it's still warm." My dad said. "This better not be about that dumb treasure." My dad muttered. "It's not." I lied. "Dad, we need the Silence Dogood. I lied, it is about the treasure." I told my dad. "He dragged you two into all this?" My dad asked Rhino and Sadie. "Pretty much." Sadie told My dad. "I volunteered." Rhino said proudly. "Unvolenteer, before you waste your life. You'll just be another person chasing after false hope!" My dad told them. "Dad, don't be a Donny Downer." I told my dad. "I'm the family nut! I'm not wasting my time searching for the treasure." My dad said. "Your dad's right. We don't even know if there is another clue!" Sadie told me. "I know how we can find out right now." I told Sadie. Rhino looked up from his pizza when he heard this.

We got all the supplies we needed, and got to work. I grabbed a lemon slice, and started to squeeze it of The Declaration of independence. "Drop the lemon, you want to keep you paw." Sadie growled. "It has to be done." I told Sadie. "Then let a professional do it." Sadie growled. "Now, how do we make it visible?" Rhino asked us. "Put in the oven." My dad replied. "No!' the three of us yelled. "You need heat." My dad said. So, after we applied the lemon juice, then we blew on the document. "We need more lemons." I told Sadie. "We need more heat." Sadie replied. So we broke out the lemons, and the blow dryer. "How old is this document?" My dad asked me. "At least two hundred years old." I replied. "Are you sure Bolt?" My dad asked me. "I'm pretty sure." I told my dad. "So, what do all these letters mean?" Rhino asked me. "It's an Ottendorf cipher." Sadie told Rhino. "Exactly." My dad replied. "What's an Ottendorf cipher?" Rhino asked my dad. "Just numbers Rhino." My dad replied. "That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters. So can we have them dad?" I asked my dad. "I don't have them Bolt." My dad said. "What?" Sadie, Rhino and I yelled. "I donated them to The Franklin Institute in Philadelphia." My dad said. "Time to go." I told Sadie and Rhino. "What is this any ways?" My dad asked me. "No!" We yelled simultaneously. "Bolt Lightning Fletcher! Do you know what this is?" My dad yelled. "I know it's not a pine apple." I replied. "I will not be dragged into all this!" My dad yelled. Rhino looked at me, and just nodded. Henry Fletcher's point of view. So my son Bolt, his adorable snow bunny of a girl friend, and his clueless but lovable partner Rhino, duct taped me to a chair, and left. Soon, the Feds showed up. They were a Pug named Virgil Reynolds, and his giant Great Dane partner Andy Bullock. "So tell me, where is your son headed?" Virgil asked me. "If I knew I would tell you." I told him. "Most people wouldn't rat out there own son." Virgil said. "Rat out is such an ugly phrase." I replied. "The garage is empty, but there is a Ford Mustang registered to Henry Fletcher." Andy told Virgil. "Kid stole my car." I growled. "We'll find your car, and your son." Virgil told me. Bolt's point of view. So we started making our way to Philadelphia. "Your dad's got a sweet ride Bolt." Rhino told me. "We should change clothes. We look kinda suspicious. Don't you think Sadie?" I asked Sadie. "I would love to go shopping too, if we actually had money." Rhino told me. "Here, my dad usually keeps a couple grand in this." I said, while tossing Sadie a book. "Common Sense, how appropriate.' Sadie muttered. "It's 11:30, do you know where your mayonnaise is?" Rhino muttered sleepily.

Author's note: A little inside joke of mine and Little Bit's inside jokes slipped in. It was like 2 AM, and we were making random videos. I randomly blurted out it's 2:30 AM, do you know where you're mayonnaise is? Good times. I want to thank every one for reading. So glad you guys enjoyed the humor in this story. I really love making you guys laugh. I also wanted to say, I have try outs in drama tomorrow. If we don't get snowed out of class. I will put what part I get in my next author's note.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Every day is an adventure.

Bolt's point of view.

So, when we got to Philadelphia, Sadie and I went clothes shopping, while Rhino got the next clue. "So you show up at your father's door, and tell him you're in trouble. The first thing he assumes is, we're a couple?" Sadie asked. "Is there a question in there?" I asked Sadie. "I think there's an interesting story in there." Sadie told me. "Let's just say, I've had a lot of girl friends over the years. Which makes my dad worry about me." I replied. "I'm not surprised. You're a handsome fellow." Sadie told me. "You're just saying that because I have some thing you want." I told her. "No really, I think you're kinda cute. I would prefer that things stay professional with us though." Sadie told me. "So, you're pretty much married to your work?" I asked Sadie. "I see you get you've inherited you're confidence from your father." Sadie told me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told Sadie. "Well, you are certain that the treasure is real, despite what any one else thinks." Sadie told me. "I hope it's real. I just want to know that it's not just a childish dream I've been chasing for 6 and a half years." I told Sadie. "That's incredibly profound. Especially from a guy that comes from a family that's been mocked for years." Sadie told me. "My ancestors are what made me who I am today." I told Sadie.

Rhino showed up right as we were paying for clothes. "Rhino, did you get it?" I asked Rhino. "Yeah I got it. The vision to see treasured past, comes as the timely shadow passes over the house of Pass and Stowe. Pass and Stowe, of course referring to-" Rhino said, before Sadie and I cut him off. "The Liberty Bell." Sadie and I said. "Why did you have to ruin my moment?" Rhino asked me. "Because you were telling me some thing I already know." I told Rhino. "I think it's referring to a specific time." Sadie told us. "What time though?" Rhino asked me. "Hold on, I think I know. Excuse me mam, can I see one of those $100 bills I paid you with?" I asked the cashier. "No." She replied. "I have this, rather expensive watch, that I can trade you for the $100 bill." I told her. "I'll take you up on that deal." The cashier told me.

"On the back of the $100 bill is a picture of Independence Hall. If we look at the clock tower, we should see the specific time. It says, 2:22." I told them. "What time is it now?" Rhino asked me. "Almost three." the cashier told us. "We missed it." Sadie moaned. I suddenly saw a smile creep across Rhino's face. "We didn't miss it because. You don't know this? I know some thing about history you don't know." Rhino said, giving me the Patrick Jane smile. "I would like to hear about it Rhino." I growled. "Just let me enjoy this moment. This is cool. Any who, Daylight Saving Time wasn't invented when this clue was made." Rhino said. "Thanks Rhino." I told Rhino. "Do you know who came up with Daylight savings time?" Rhino asked us. "Benjamin Franklin." Sadie and I said together.

So we went to see the Liberty Bell. "Okay, you guys stay here, I'll go and get the clue." I told them. "I'm coming with you." Rhino told me. "Rhino, I can't risk you getting hurt. You're staying here with Sadie." I told him. "Okay Bolt." Rhino replied. So I went up into the Independence hall to get the clue. I got it, and went back in the room where the Declaration of Independence. "Did you get it Bolt?" Rhino asked me. "Of course I did Rhino. I got these." I told Rhino. I held up some ancient glasses. "They're like the first X ray specs ever made!" Rhino said. "Okay Rhino, you're not allowed to watch the SyFy channel any more." I told Rhino. "Who says I even watch the SyFy channel?" Rhino asked me. "Every time I turn on your TV, it's either on SyFy Channel, or Hallmark Channel." I told Rhino. "Let's look at the clue before Brundun shows up." I told them. "That's a good idea." Rhino said. So I took the glasses, and looked at The Declaration of Independence. "Is it a treasure map?" Rhino asked me.

"It says Heere at the Wall." I told Rhino. "Why can't they just say :The treasure at this place. Don't blow it on some thing stupid?" Rhino asked me. "Because it would ruin the fun of looking for the treasure." I told Rhino. Suddenly, we saw Brundun hum dumming around out side. "Oh no. It's Brundun." Rhino said. "Okay Rhino, Sadie, you take the Declaration. I'll take the glasses, and the empty case. Call me if some thing happens." I told them. "Like if we get abducted by aliens?" Rhino asked me. "Yeah, that would be a big problem. Take care of Sadie Rhino." I told Rhino. "I will." Rhino replied.

Rhino's point of view.

Okay, Bolt gave me a job. I can't let him down. "Okay, I think we should go this way." I told Sadie. So we took off in a near sprint into a random store. I posed as a mannequin, and Sadie ducked behind a deli counter thing. "Must... not... breathe!' I thought. Luckily the unobservant villains passed right by me. (Rhino gasps loudly.)

so I went to find Sadie. (Jaws Theme.) (Sadie screams like a little girl.) "Where were you?" Sadie yelped. "Hiding, duh!" I told Sadie. Sadly, Sadie tripped in the street, and dropped the Declaration of Independence. Suddenly, a truck came barreling towards Sadie. I had to choose between: saving Sadie, or saving the Declaration of independence. I chose to save Sadie. "Thanks Rhino." Sadie told me. Sadly, Brundun grabbed the Declaration. I realized that I had to call Bolt, and tell him. "Hi Bolt. We lost The Declaration of Independence." I told Bolt. "What? Are you two okay?" Bolt asked me. "We're fine. I'm sorry Bolt." I told Bolt. "It's okay. Meet me at the car." Bolt told me. When we got there, we saw Bolt being arrested. Sadie and I were devastated. "Rhino, do you know how to get in touch with Brundun?" Sadie asked me. "Excuse me?" I asked Sadie.

Author's note: Cliff hanger ending! I have a ton of stuff to say this time. I know I haven't updated in three days. I've been busy. I watched like a bunch of movies this week. I watched: Music and Lyrics (yes I watched it again. I love it!), You've Got Mail (I love Tom Hanks movies.), Julie and Julia (Cute movie.), the first hour of Ground Hog Day (I'm a Bill Murray fan too.), Kicking and Screaming (really funny movie.), Sleepless in Seattle (a sweet but really sad movie. It's another Tom Hanks movie.), part of Peggy Sue Got married (Old Nicholas Cage movie. He does his Speckles from G Force voice.), G Force (The voice of Darwin is Zaphod Beeblebrox from Hitch Hiker's Guide of the Galaxy. Plus, Nicholas Cage.), National Treasure (I love National Treasure. I'm Riley from National Treasure's biggest fan.), and National Treasure: Book of Secrets (Love the sequel as well.). 10 movies in one week, wow. I figured out my next 2 stories as well. I'm doing a Bolt version of National Treasure 2. Then I'm doing a Bolt Version of Ground Hog Day. Any one know any less popular holidays like Black Friday, (day after Thanks Giving.) that I can do for that.

I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great. I want to thank my best friend Little Bit, for reading, reviewing, and being the best friend I've ever had. I want to thank Darth Dragon, for being my newest reviewer. I want to thank the awesome JimmyRocket, for being one of my most frequent reviewers. Your conversation between Rhino and Sadie in your review made me laugh. The Mustang was based on the Black Mustang my dad has in real life. I tried to space the paragraphs better this time. Thanks to Anan1995, for being another one of my most frequent reviewers. I don't mind you being repetitive, I am a repetitive person as well. I mean I used the same song with varied lyrics in three different stories. Lastly, thanks to 8Miles That Way, for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the fact that Bolt talks business with Rhino.

I like doing things that no one else has done in a story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I spy for the FBI.

Bolt's point of view.

Right now, I am chained to a desk. "That's an interesting story." Virgil told me. "It's the same story I tried to tell you before the Declaration was stolen." I told Virgil. "By you?" Virgil asked me. "No, by Brundun. I did it to stop him. I did it alone. Dr Spencer was not involved." I told Virgil. "Okay, you have two choices. Go to prison for a long time. Or help us get back The Declaration of Independence, and go to prison for a very long time. You feel better inside though." Virgil told me. "Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison?" I asked Virgil. "Some one has to go to prison Bolt." Virgil told me. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, guess who it was? "Hello." I said into the phone. "Hello Bolt. How are you?" Brundun asked me. "I'm chained to a desk. Does that answer your question?" I asked Brundun. "I'm sorry to hear that. I want you to meet me at the USS Intrepid. Do you know where that is?" Brundun asked me. "It's in New York." I replied. "I want you to meet me there alone. Bring the glasses. We'll take a look at the Declaration, then you can go. Tell the agents listening in on this call, to let you come alone. If they want to see the Declaration of Independence in one piece ever again." Brundun told me. "I'll be there." I told brundun.

So I went to New York, wearing the most obvious ear phone ever made. "Fletcher, are you there?" Virgil asked me. "Yeah, I'm still here. I can't really go anywhere with this tracking anklelet thing on me." I told Virgil. "So true." Virgil muttered. Suddenly, I saw Brundun's goon Ryan. "Some times you have to turn things up side down, in order to make them right side up. Sound familiar Bolt?" Ryan asked me. I found a loop hole in my contract. They never said any thing about sudden death. So I jumped off the pier.

And now a word from our sponsor.

(Bolt, Rhino Sadie, Mittens, and Brundun come out dressed like food.)

Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! To get our selves a treat. (The gang dances into the lobby of a movie theater.)

Delicious things to eat! (A little kid tries to eat Bolt's hot dog costume.)

The Pop corn can't be beat! (Rhino is sitting in the middle of a large pop corn bucket.)

The sparkling drinks are just dandy! (Brundun says "Who says dandy? I'm calling my agent!")

The chocolate bars and the candy! (Sadie and mittens are shown dressed as chocolate covered raisins and Mike and Ike's.)

So Let's all go to the lobby! To get ourselves a treat. (The gang misses the movie, because they had to make this commercial.)

Let's all go to the lobby! To get ourselves a treat! (The Gang attacks the camera man.)

"Okay, who changed the channel?!" Rhino growled.

Now back to the show.

Bolt's point of view.

As you could have guessed, I was saved by a FBI agent. "Hello Bolt. Welcome to New Jersey." Ryan told me. "What did you do with Rhino and Sadie?" I asked Ryan. "I hope these clothes fit. We had to guess the sizes on your clothes." Ryan told me. "I said, what did you do with Sadie and Rhino? Rhino is the only one that could have told you that line." I told Ryan. "Did you bring the glasses?" Ryan asked me. "I won't talk, until you tell me what's going on here." I told Brundun. "Ask your girl friend. She's in charge now. She just won't shut up." Ryan told me. "Sounds about right." I replied. So we got in the car. I was crammed between two of Brundun's side kicks. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello." I said into my phone. "Hi sweetie. How's your day going?" Sadie asked me. "Interesting dear. So you're working with Brundun now?" I asked Sadie. "We needed a criminal's help to break you out of prison. So we called Brundun and made a deal. We let Brundun believe he could have the treasure though. It was the only way to get him to help." Sadie told me. "Are you two alright?" I asked Sadie. "We're both fine. Rhino's right here doing some thing interesting with a computer." Sadie told me, while handing Rhino the phone. "I'm tracking you through the GPS in your phone. So we'll know if they make a wrong turn." Rhino said, as Sadie took the phone back. "If they try to double cross us, we'll call the FBI, and tell them where to find you guys." Sadie told me. "Where is that?" I asked Sadie. "Right across the street from where we're hiding. At the intersection of Wall Street and Brodway." Sadie told me. "You figured out the clue." I told Sadie. "It was easy. Heere at the Wall. Wall Street and Brodway." Sadie told me. "They're here." Rhino told Sadie.

So I went to talk to Brundun. "I'm surprised to see you in one piece after that jump." Brundun told me. "It was fun. You should try it some time." I told Brundun. "Here's the Declaration of Independence, and the meerschaum pipe. They're all your's." Brundun told me. "That's it?" I asked Brundun. "Yes, that's it. So where's the treasure?" Brundun asked me. "It's right here. Heere at the Wall. Wall Street, Brodway. Cheerio!" I replied. "Bolt, I know there's more to the clue. We have ways to make you talk." Brundun growled. Ryan opened the door to the van, and I saw my dad tied up. "We have to go inside Trinity Church." I told Brundun. "Very well. Why don't you ask Dr Spencer, and Rhino to join us? I'm sure they're around here some where." Brundun told me.

Author's note: Sorry about the random commercial in the middle. That song has been stuck in my head all day. I want to thank all of my readers. I want to thank JimmyRocket for another entertaining review. About me and Little Bit being best friends, I had to do a shout out to her (yes her) because we were talking while I was typing that lol. You're welcome for me acknowledging your review. I try not to leave any one out.

And now, a special behind the scenes look at the making of A Treasure Beyond all Imagining. Today I will show you where my other characters get their names. I'll start with one of my best known characters, Rex Fetcher. Rex got his name quite by accident. I was drawing a picture of what I thought he would look like, and I drew a splotch that looked like a T Rex head. Thus, I named him Rex. As for his last name Fetcher, he got his last name when I made him a singer. Hugh Grant's character on Music and Lyrics last name was Fletcher. I removed the L, and Rex got his last name. As for the villain in this story, Brundun Philchester. I got his first name from Night at the Museum 2. There was a minor character named Brundun. I heard the name and knew, that the villain in this story. As for his last name Philchester. I combined the first and last name of the guy who plays Crusoe on the TV show. His name is Philip Winchester. I hope you have enjoyed this behind the scenes featurette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's extraordinary!

Bolt's point of view.

So went went into Trinity Church. As we sat down, I noticed Rhino and Sadie coming in. So we looked at The Declaration of Independence through the glasses on a different setting. "What does it say Bolt?" Brundun asked me. "Beneath Parkington Lane." I told Brundun. "Just another clue!" My dad thought aloud. "Actually, he's right. Why would they bring us here, then take us some where else? Unless, it's a street inside the church." Brundun told me. "It's not inside the church, it's under it." I told Brundun.

So we went into the bowels of the church. Rhino was the one who found Parkington Lane. "Bolt, I found it! Parkington Lane." Rhino told me. Just then, Ryan bashed into the wall that said Parkington Lane. Inside the wall was a coffin. "Okay, let's move the coffin guys." Brundun told us. All of the sudden, the bottom of the coffin crumbled, and a body fell out. (Sadie screams.) "Let's get the body out of the way." Ryan said. "Who wants to go in the creepy tomb first?" Rhino asked us. So, with Brundun leading the way we went into the tunnel. (Rhino's humming the Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast.) "Shush Rhino." Sadie told Rhino. "Okay. (Rhino starts humming the Mission Impossible theme.) "You're hopeless Rhino." Sadie told Rhino. "Thank you." Rhino said sarcastically. "Look Bolt, after he gets to this ends. He'll kill us all! I heard them talking in the van." My dad told me. "We just need to make sure things change in our favor." I told my dad.

At the end of the tunnel was a series of dumbwaiters. "Wow! How did they build this with out machinery?" Ryan asked us. "The same way they built the Pyramids, and the Great Wall of China." I told Ryan. "Yeah. They got help from the aliens." Rhino said. "Right, let's get going." Brundun said. "I'm not going on that dumbwaiter! The woods been rotting for centuries." My dad told us. "Come on dad." I told him. "We're right under Trinity Graveyard. It's probably why no one ever found it down here." Brundun said. Suddenly, Ryan fell through a crack in the floor. We never saw him again after that. Then we all started to fall. I managed to get my dad to safety. Of course, Brundun saved himself. Sadie and I hopped onto a less stable dumbwaiter. "Bolt!" I heard my father cry from above, as mine and Sadie's dumbwaiter made a quick plummet to our doom! Suddenly, we saw the Declaration about to disappear for ever! "Bolt! The Declaration!" Sadie yelped. "Do you trust me?" I asked Sadie. "Yes." Sadie said nervously. So I swung her to safety, and saved the Declaration of Independence. Luckily, we were saved by my dad. "I'm sorry I dropped you! I had to save the Declaration." I told Sadie. "Don't be! I would have done the same thing." Sadie told me. "I would have dropped you both. Freaks!" Rhino told us.

"We need to keep going Bolt." Brundun said. "Brundun this is crazy!" I told Brundun. "You guys are more important to me than Ryan was. Shall we go on?" Brundun asked us. I just nodded. So, we finally made it to the treasure room. It was empty. "We came all this way for a dead end?!" Rhino asked me. "Yes. This is it." I said, almost in tears. "There has to be another clue." Rhino told me. "This is it! Okay? It's over! The treasure's been taken some where else." I yelped. Rhino looked at me like I had just said that I hated him. "You know where it is don't you Bolt? You just won't tell us where it is." Brundun told me. "I don't Brundun. "Okay, let's go." Brundun said, as he got on the dumbwaiter with his remaining lackey. "Brundun you can't just leave us here!" Rhino yelped. "I will. Unless Bolt tells me the next clue." Brundun replied. "It's at The Old North Church in Boston." My dad told Brundun. "Brundun, you have to take us with you!" Rhino told Brundun. "I don't think so." Brundun said coldly. So Brundun left us down there. With that, are hopes of escaping were gone.

"We're going to die!" Rhino yelped. "We're going to be fine Rhino. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I told Rhino. "It's okay Bolt." Rhino replied. "Boys, what's going on?" Sadie asked us. "We gave him a fake clue to keep him busy." I told Sadie. "It was a fake clue? He's going to come back and kill us!" Rhino yelped. "We'll get out before that happens. By using exit option 2. the treasure room." I told Rhino. So I opened the door we some how missed earlier.

Sadly, all we found was an empty room. "It's gone. It might have even been gone before Lightning Fletcher heard the story." I told them. "This room is real Bolt,and that means the treasure is real! You did it bolt, for all of us! Your grandfather, and all of us. Because you understood the meaning of the clues! We have to keep looking." My dad told me. "I'm in." Sadie told me. "That's not going to happen. Because we're still trapped down here!" Rhino told us. "There has to be another way out. A place with one exit is really unlikely." I told Rhino. Suddenly I saw an engraving in the wall that matched the pipe from the Juliet. "Could it really be that simple?" I muttered. The pipe was a perfect fit! So we unlocked the door, and went inside.

Inside was exactly what my grand father had described. Inside there was a treasure beyond all imagining! "We found it grandpa!" I thought. "We found it dad!" I told my dad. "There's scrolls from the library at Alexandria!" Sadie said in awe. "It's a big, blue green man, with a strange looking goatee! I'm guessing that's significant." Rhino said, hugging the statue. "So Bolt, was this truly the adventure of a life time?" Sadie asked me. "It truly was Sadie. Thanks for coming with me." I told Sadie. "You're welcome Bolt." Sadie replied, and we share a kiss. "Rhino, are you crying?" Sadie asked Rhino. "Look, stairs!" Rhino told Sadie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The end justifies the means.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we got out using the stairs that Rhino had gotten so excited about. Our escape was through a tomb in the Trinity Grave Yard. We wound up scaring the living daylights out of some archaeologist. "Hi, do you have a cell phone we can borrow?" I asked the archaeologist. So agent Virgil Reynolds showed up to grill me. (I don't mean barbecue grill people.) "So, that's it?" Virgil asked me. "That's it. I'll make a deal with you. We want 2 million dollars." I told Virgil. "You found the treasure didn't you?" Virgil asked me. "It's a few stories beneath your feet." I replied. "So, what do you want for this find?" Virgil asked me. "I want Sadie to keep her job. No post it notes on her service record. I want the credit for the find to go to the entire Fletcher family, with assistance from Mr Rhino Eloop. I also would like not to go to prison." I told Virgil. "Some one has to go to prison Bolt." Virgil told me. "I think I know just the person. We'll need a helicopter." I told Virgil. We found Brundun at Old North Church in Boston. "Freeze FBI!" The FBI agents yelled at Brundun. "Brundun Philchester you are under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, and trespassing on government property." Virgil told Brundun.

So we returned home heroes! "We're going to Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet to pick us up." Rhino told us. "That's fun." Sadie replied. "We could have had a bunch of private jets. Ten percent Bolt. They offered you ten percent, and you turn it down." Rhino replied. "Rhino I told you, it was too much, we couldn't take it." I told Rhino. "I could sell this splinter that I've had for months for that much." Rhino told me. "Next time we find a treasure, you can make the call on the finder's fee." I told Rhino."I know you're kidding. At least you got the girl." Rhino told me. "That's true." Sadie replied, and we shared a kiss. "Enjoy your spoils, while I sit one percent. One stinking percent. Half, of one percent actually!" Rhino muttered as he hopped into his new Cherry Red Ferrari 360 Spider. "I'm sorry for your suffering Rhino." I replied jokingly. "For the record Bolt, I like the house.' Rhino told me. "I chose this estate because in 1812 Charles Carroll met..." I started. "Yeah, some one who did something in history and had fun. You could have had a bigger house." Rhino said, while driving away in his Ferrari. "So Bolt, what's next?" Sadie asked me. "Have you heard about Cibola?" I asked Sadie. "No, tell me about it." Sadie replied.

Author's note: I smell a sequel coming up! In case you guys were wondered what was up with the whole the end justifies the means thing, I had to write a paper on what it meant last year for school. So when I needed a title today, I remembered that quote, and knew it was the perfect title for the last chapter. The end justifies the means, means that in the end what you did to get some thing was right. I want to thank every one for reading! It's been a pleasure to write for you guys.

I have so many reviews to reply to in this author's note, so bear with me. 8MilesThatWay, in the future I will try to do a Bolt Indiana Jones remake. I loved working with these charecters as the National Treasure cast. Thanks for reading! I want to thank my 2 new reviewers: BobCatGoalieSw1, and Darth Dragon. You guys are awesome! My next few stories are going to be: Bolt remake of National Treasure 2, a Bolt remake of Ground Hog Day, A Bolt Remake of G Force, and a Bolt version of Back to the Future. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A Treasure Beyond all Imagining end credits.

Song: Every Day Super Hero by Smash Mouth.

Author's note: I don't own rights to this song, or to the movie Bolt.

Every morning I wake up just the same. (Bolt and Sadie wake up to a new day.)

Another victim of ordinary fame. (Bolt sees his picture in the paper.)

I don't see myself as invincible. (Bolt remembers all of his near death experiences.)

It's not true at all! (Bolt remembers thinking he wouldn't find the treasure.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. (Bolt and Rhino do an interview for The Early Show.)

Trying to save the world, but never really sure. (Bolt remembers stealing The Declaration of Independence.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Nothing more than that, that's all I really am. (Bolt teaches a history class.)

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do. (Rhino remembers his dull office job.)

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you. (Bolt is telling his story to a crowd of puppies.)

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good. Like anybody would! (Rhino impresses girls with his Ferrari.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. (Sadie returns to work, and gets asked a ton of questions by her co-workers.)

Trying to save the world, but never really sure. (Rhino starts writing a book about the Templar treasure.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Nothing more than that, that's all I really am. (Bolt answers fan mail.)

I'm just like everybody else. (Bolt remembers when his family didn't get respect.)

After all the hype it's hard to tell! (Bolt goes to another museum opening.)

I keep my game face on so well. (Rhino has a book signing.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. (Bolt and Sadie celebrate Valentine's day together.)

I'm trying to save the world! (Bolt remembers being trapped under ground.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Nothing more than that, that's all I really am. (Rhino has a date.)

I try to hide my true identity. (Bolt goes to Mc Donald's wearing a disguise.)

But no one knows it's only me. (Bolt take of his disguise at home.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero.

Cast:

Bolt: John Travolta.

Rhino: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Sadie Spencer: Bolt Fan 21.

**Bolt's dad: Michael Keaton.**

Brundun: Philip Winchester.

Ryan: Sean Bean. (Ian from National Treasure.)

Trying to save the world, but never really sure.

Virgil: Corbin Bernsen. (Henry from Psych.)

Bolt's grand father: Jon Voight. (National Treasure.)

Dr Stonegas: Shia LaBeouf. (No explanation needed.)

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Nothing more than that, that's all I really am.

History Can Remember You Forever trailer.

Mark: A dog only has one life time, but history can remember you for ever.

Mark: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you one of the missing pages of Jon Wilkes Booth's diary.

Mark: Your ancestor planned the assassination of Abe Lincoln.

Bolt's dad: it can't be.

Bolt: We can't let him be remembered as a conspirator in the Lincoln assassination!

Bolt: I need to see the diary page.

Sadie: Look at this.

Bolt: There's a symbol stamped into the page.

Rhino: The eagle clutching the scroll. The president's secret book!

Sadie: That's a myth.

Rhino: It contains information on the JFK conspiracy, and Area 51.

Bolt: This book could prove my ancestor's innocence.

Bolt: All I need is a few minutes alone with the president.

Sadie: Secret Service isn't going to let you be alone with the president.

Bolt: Well you never know.

Bolt: Sorry Mr President, I needed to talk to you alone.

The president: The book exists. Now you're now number one on the FBI, the CIA, and the NSA's most wanted.

Bolt: This symbol designates the tunnel that will lead us to the greatest treasure of all time.

Bolt: How fast can we get to Buckingham Palace?

Bolt: Some one else knows about the book.

Bolt's dad: You've got to find where this leads before they do!

Bolt: What's the final clue?

Bolt's mom: Another Fletcher family quest!

Bolt's mom: That could be a horrible trap!

(Bolt sticks his paw in the hole and screams.)

Bolt: I'm sorry I couldn't resist.

History Can Remember You Forever!

Bolt: Rhino, what do you see?

Rhino; Death and despair. Mostly death though. A little despair at the last few seconds. Then a hard sudden death.

Coming Febuary 4 only on fan fiction. Net.


End file.
